


My Janes'

by EtherealEssence



Series: Becoming Jane [2]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: F/M, jane and tom, love becoming jane, ship it, they will be together, toms daughter, toms musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments and reviews are invaluable so please do leave a comment or kudo!</p></blockquote>





	My Janes'

It has been over a decade since I laid eyes on Jane. Age has been kind to her. She looks so much like she did when I last saw her. My heart clenched. I love my wife and I would remain faithful, but the love I have with my wife could not compare to fire I have burning inside me still, the love that I share with Jane.

Her voice still carries strong and with her she brings rushes of memories. My mind is flooding with images of her. Of papers, news articles, I read them all should they concern Jane and her work. I bought all of her novels. I never once stopped listening for news of the author Jane Austen. Who would be so much more than  _female accomplishment_.

I look and see my eldest daughter and I cannot help but wonder whether she would be any different if she were Jane’s daughter. But she carries the same spirit as Jane, I see it often as she learns about the world and the restraint she is condemned to as a woman.

I stand and watch my two Jane’s interact and I see the love she holds for me in her eyes still. What surprises me though it shouldn’t is the love I also see for my daughter, how she concedes to reading to her. The way she looks upon my daughter I know we think of the same things.

I’d had many physical relationships but Jane… Jane transcended that. She loved me, and her love penetrated my soul. One day we will be together. One day I will hold her like a husband should. She will know the touch of a man, only by me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and reviews are invaluable so please do leave a comment or kudo!


End file.
